1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel lock assembly with air bag protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of steering wheel locks have been developed, yet unauthorized access to the air bags still cannot be prevented. The present invention is intended to provide a steering lock assembly with air bag protection.